Bitten
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: Sequal to The bartender. Bella sets out to find Jacob and the packs and is quickly led into a super natural world of greed and power. Jake is fighting with who he is and who Katarina wants him to be and around every corner something dark is awaiting...
1. Chapter 1 Sophie Anne

Okay so lets go...this is the sequel to The bartender. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who reads and reviews.

B.P.O.V

The first day was the worst day but everyday after that began to run together like water. I found myself kneeling over the toilet. There was the worst sickness in the pit of my stomach but it was not enough to rid the pain. I placed both my hands on my abdomen and slid my body down onto the floor. I took my left hand and whipped the remanding tears from my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't bare think of what all of the signs was pointing towards. The most beautiful thing was going on inside of me at the wrong time.

I heard the bedroom door open and I slid slowly across the floor trying to shut the bathroom door. Leah caught it with her foot and slid her body through. I looked up at her with pleading tear filled eyes. She gazed down at me with her puffy eyelids. Her hair was wild over her head. I knew that she was having a hard time. Although she and Sam were not together and she was slowly moving on it did not change the fact that she Imprinted on him. Leah was feeling the same pain I was feeling minus the morning sickness.

"Bells," she said searching my eyes for awnsers. "Are you alright?"

"Besides the fact that I'm two steps from losing it yes I'm fine."

Leah raised an eyebrow and I knew she knew the lies I was telling.

"Bella I know what morning sickness looks like. I went through it."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes and yes it was sam's. I had an miscarriage and soon after my doctor told me I could not bare children. That's part of the reason he has to stay with Emily. Sam deserves kids and he will have an amazing bloodline someday. I can't give him that and I never told him about the miscarriage either. That would have broken his heart and there was no reason to do that."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "I'm so sorry Leah."

I pulled away. Leah stood to her feet and pulled me up.

"Don't feel sorry. I have learned to except the things I can not change."

Leah and I headed into the bedroom. I flopped down on the bed. His scent was stronger than ever as I tangled my legs in between the sheets. The tears began to gush from my eyes again as Leah knelt down beside the bed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella are you pregnant?" she asked

I held one hand over my heart. I had never thought to speak those words in the past two weeks. I didn't bother to think it but I took enough Health classes to know the symptoms and all sighs pointed to the inevitable. I shook my heads as the words crammed themselves in my throat.

"Bella o my god," Leah said.

"I know. What am I going to do now?" Bella sobbed. "I can't go back to school this way. I can't raise a child on my own. I can't raise this child. Will it even be a human child? I'm such an idiot. Why couldn't we have just used a condom?"

"Oh Bella I'm so happy."

"This is not a celebration Leah. It is Bella your pregnant. There is hope."

"What do you mean hope?"

"Jake can feel you. I mean it's a connection all wolves have to their Imprint. If you were ever hurt he would feel it. I don't doubt that he can't feel your sickness."

"But that does not change anything. I've been sick for the past two weeks and there is still no signs of him. He's gone Leah. Gone."

"Well I'm tired of mopping around and pretending like there isn't a damn thing we can do about it. Bella you asked me to join your pack for a reason. You had a reason you just need to get your head and heart around the pain. We all need to do that in order to figure this out. Those packs are my family. They are the only family I have and I'm not going to let some blood sucking bitch with blonde hair take them away from me. Bella you are an alpha. Your not just a wolf you have to start acting like it."

"But I'm pregnant."

"Being pregnant is not a disability. Besides your not even showing. We have to go after them. Whether they are dead or alive we have to go. I hope they are still alive but I would be able to actual sleep if I knew what was going on."

I sat up in the bed. Until now I was completely death. I had taken this situation on as just another break up but it wasn't. Jake and I were bind-ed together. He could not break up with if he wanted too. Also the little factor of Katarina sexual mind control. Jake was not making these decisions but she was. I had been blind to that for two whole weeks. I should have been looking for him or at least trying to decide on the course of action.

"I'm such an idiot," I said hopping out of the bed.

"It's better late than never," Leah said. "It's time to put your big girl pants on Bella. We have no idea where to start or where this journey is going to take us."

J.P.O.V

I admired the white and gold interior of the mansion I was now standing in. There was a huge pool in the middle of the room. Sam stood silently next me. He had been quiet since we left La push. I however was numb. I could not feel a thing besides a slight sickness in the pit of my stomach since last week. But there was also the thought that I was forgeting something. I pushed the thought aside as I heard heels approaching. Sam and I turned to see Katarina and an unfamiliar reddish blonde hair lady. She wore a white dress that drapped the floor and the most intense smiled. Katarina winked at me and I felt my heart flutter lightly.

The stood a mere two infeet away from us.

"Jacob I would like for you to meet my sister Sophie anne."

I nodded and waved. Sam just stood there like a statue.

"Hello gentlmen. Come sit and chat. There is so little we know about one another and I really don't like keeping secrets."

We followed Sophie Anne and Katarina over towards a golden bronze dinette set. Sam and I sat across from her and Katarina.

"Margret," Sophie Anne called.

Suddenly a brunette appeared. She was wearing a french made outfit. Her brown eyes were a bit hazey and she wore 6 inch heels. My eyes grew wide as she bent over and smiled. Her breast were on full display and I could barely drag my eyes away, that is until I felt Katarina's foot rubbing against my leg.

"Yes Sophie Anne," she said lightly.

"I'm thirsty."

The brunette knelt down beside her and tilted her head to the side. Was this chick seriously going to drink in front of us? She latched onto her neck and Margret closed her eyes. After about a weird awkward moment she stopped and Margret exited the room. Sophie Anne whipped the remanding blood from her mouth and turned to us with a blinding smile.

"Okay where were we," she said. "Oh yea right well I'm Sophie Anne. I am the Vampire queen of Louisiana and I would love to welcome you gentlemen to hell," she laughed.

" Don't scare them."

"Oh Katarina don't tell me your fucking the werewolves. That's treason you know that."

"I know that Sophie and I'm not fucking them yet," she smiled turning her attention towards me.

Sam sat up in the chair, "So what do you want with us?"

"He speaks," Katarina joked.

"If you must know we want you as guard dogs. There is a lot of shit going on around us and we need a little protection."

"Why the fuck would you think we would do that?" Sam asked angrily

Sophie Anne placed her palms onto the table and clenched her teeth, "Sam I have no pacience at all and I really have a low tolerance for those who don't bow down at my feet. Now The way I see it is you don't have a choice and if you can't control your tempter like your dear friend here I'll lock you in the cage with the rest of them."

Sam closed his mouth and sat back in the chair.

"Listen lady I don't what kind of fucked up things are going on around here but we are not about to protect a bunch of leeches," I said.

The next thing I knew Sophie Anne had me pent on the floor with her hand wrapped around my neck. I tried to fight her off but she was a lot stronger than me and every other Vampire I had come in contact with.

"Now listen Mister Black I'm a queen and do you know what happens when you disobey your queen?"

I swallowed back and shook my head no.

"It's off with your head. Now you and your pack of mutts are going to do what I say when I say it is that clear?"

I shook my head yes.

"Okay then it's time for your first task but first a treat."

She released me and we stood to our feet. Sophie Anne cut herself and I watched the blood pour from her wrist.

"Drink," she said.

"Hello no."

Katarina stood to her feet and grabbed my hand. There was a surge that fled through me, "Drink Jacob. For me please."

I did what she asked and like that everything in the room began to change.


	2. Chapter 2 Get us the fuck out of here

Thanks for reading and please review...it is really appreciated

B.P.O.V

I had to say goodbye to Kelly. I had to let her know what was really going on. When I reached her house I paused outside of the door. Leah stood across the street beyond the trees. I could see her hand movement telling me to proceed. We still had to stop by Emily's and Billy's. I had no idea where Jake was but I was willing to search the entire earth for him. He was apart of me and I could never feel whole without him. I knocked lightly onto the door. After a few moments Kells appeared. She looked horrible and I knew why. Her eyes were wide and then her face grew hard and angry. I knew it was because she had been trying to reach out to me and I had blocked all attempts in the past two weeks. Kelly folded her arms over her chest and shifted her weight.

"Well look who it is. What do you want?" she asked

"I want to talk."

"Don't bother. You knew what was going on and your didn't bother to tell me. I don't know who you are you lie to me about them and then you shut me out completely you are supposed to be my bestfriend Bells but I'm starting to think other wise."

"Kells it wasn't like that and I still don't completely know whats going on. I'm sorry I have been ignoring your calls it's just I needed time to clear my head and make sense of everything. I know you are hurting just as much as I am and I sware I did not mean to hurt your feelings kells."

"Well maybe you should have returned my calls. Your not the only one who is going through something and for you to shut me out completely is wrong Bella."

I sighed lightly, "Kells I'm sorry. I've been depressed and I've been sick. I'm sorry.

"No your not sorry your selfish. Bella I know where they went. Embry left me a letter. I wanted to tell you. I knew you were the only one who could help them but you completely ignored me and now my Embry could be dead."

"You have to tell me. Kells you have to tell me where they are," I demanded.

She rolled her eyes, "Why should I? You have not told me a thing since you been here. Maybe I should tell you on my time just like you came to talk to me on your time."

"Kells you have to tell me now because they're lives are at risk and because," I paused for a second. "Because I'm pregnant."

Kelly's eyes grew wide, "Oh my god Bella. When? how? I mean I know how but damn"

"Kelly I can't explain everything right now. I need you to tell me where they went. I know your pissed with me but my baby needs Jake more than I do. I can't be a single parent. I don't want my baby to live without him and I don't want to live without him either."

"Oh honey...I was going to tell you anyway whether you are pregnant or not. Bella your my family and so are they. In Embry's letter he said that there first stop would be to Louisiana and then Katarina was going to set up a home in Bon Temps. I've never heard of that town but something has to be going on there. He said that he was not sure if he would see me again and he practically begged me in the letter not to tell you. He knew you and Leah would come for them and he could not risk you getting hurt."

I hugged Kells tightly and sighed.

"I love you Kelly. You are one of the most important people in my life. I have to go after him and I know I will have to fight. I'm not sure of the outcome but I hope I'll see you again."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and I could not help but cry myself.

"Bella I love you. I have faith in you. You'll be back soon with Jake, Embry, and the pack. I'll be here waiting. Take care of that little bun in the oven for me," she said placing her hand on my stomach.

I hugged her one last time before taking off. I found Leah in between the trees where I left her. She smiled lightly.

"Bells are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be but I have good news. I know where they are."

Leah's eyes widened and a cheerful smile spread across her face, "Fucking awesome. Let's go."

she turned to faze but I grabbed her arm. Leah turned to face me.

"Leah you do know that we may not make it back alive. Do you want to tell your parents or anyone that you love them?"

"Bella we are going to be fine. I promise. Let's just go at least now we have an idea of where we are going.

I followed her and before I knew it we both were in wolf form. I didn't want to waste anymore time than she did. I needed Jake back beside me and I needed that bitch Katarina dead.

J.P.O.V

Everything was so much clear. I felt stronger with every breathe I took. Sophie Anne blood had done something to me. It gave me a spark like never before. I gazed around the basement of her mansion to see the packs caged up and wide eyes. There bodies cling to the bars and there heads tried to peak out.

"Jake man get us the fuck out of here," Embry Yelled.

I shook my head no.

"I can't do that."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jake get us out of here now," Embry demanded.

I looked over at Paul who just stood there shaking his head, "Jake I can't believe you are just going to give up. What about your family? What about our families? What about Bella?"

"Bella..." I repeated slightly confused. It had been a while since I heard that name or even thought about her for that matter but the sound of that name, that beautiful heart melting name hit me completely in the heart. I had hurt her. I was sure of it. I left her again after I promised I wouldn't. She probably hated me by now and with that alone I could not go back. I could not bare the thought of Bella, my sweet Bella hating me.

"Jake I know that bitch is brain washing you but you have to wake up man. Do you honestly believe that she wants you? She's using us and god only knows what she's going to do when all her fucking debts are paid," Embry said.

I rolled my eyes, "God you are still jealous."

Embry clenched his hands onto the bars, "Give me one minute out of this cage and I'll give you a fucking jealous rage. You think I'm jealous well your sadly mistaken because there is nothing to be jealous of. If anything I pity you. Your a fucking idiot. I have Kelly and I love her with every bone in my body and I want to get back to her. You are so fucking blinded by lust that you can't see anything your leading us to a grave and your going to leave Bella alive to mourn your lost forever." Embry clenched his teeth, "You fucking idiot," he yelled.

I clenched my fist tightly. Embry was pressing the wrong buttons and totally ruining my buzz. I took a step closer, "Shut your mouth or you're going to get your wish princess."

"I'm not afraid of you Jake and quite frankly I want to rip your fucking head off. If it were not for you I would not be in this situation. I'm just glad I wrote Kelly that letter telling her everything."

"You did what?" I asked angrily

"I told her everything. She had a right to know."

"Do you have any idea what you have done? I don't want Bella to come after me. This is not her problem."

"It is Jake. It's our entire problem. This little situation affects us all you idiot."

"Embry," I yelled. "Bella is going to come here. Katarina will kill her don't you get that."

"No I don't and Katarina won't kill her unless you just plan to stand there and watch."

"I'm going to kill you," I hissed, walking over to remove the latch from the cage.

I phased and suddenly there were four angry wolves on the outside of it ready to strike. I held my ground and braced myself for an attack. I could have silenced them because I am the alpha but it was time I showed them just what that meant. I let out a disturbing growl and lunged at full force attacking Embry. I had no idea how this brawl would end but being out numbered could not have been a good thing, I think.


End file.
